The present invention relates to an optical amplification component and a fiber laser device suitable for dissipating heat from an amplification optical fiber.
A part of pumping light that propagates through an amplification optical fiber is transformed into heat due to transmission loss in the amplification optical fiber. Further, heat is also generated when an active element which is added to a core of the amplification optical fiber is pumped by the pumping light, and light is thereby emitted from the active element. The amplification optical fiber tends to be short-lived due to such heat. This tendency has become stronger along with a recent request for realizing a high-output fiber laser device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-177553 discloses a technique for fixing an amplification optical fiber to a heat dissipation plate. It would appear that heat generation in the amplification optical fiber can be reduced by using this technique.